Bienvenido al infierno
by Flourish.md
Summary: Oneshot. Los sentimientos de un alma torturada y condenada por sí misma.


**BIENVENIDO AL INFIERNO**

_Me odio. _

_Eso es lo único que siento hacia mi mismo, y lo que sienten los demás cuando me ven. No dicen nada, pero yo lo sé. Les doy miedo, y me odian tanto como yo lo hago. Odio todo lo que represento, no soporto mirarme al espejo. Lo he perdido todo; cada una de las cosas en que alguna vez creí han sido destruidas, y las personas que me importaban, por las que habría dado mi vida, ya no existen. Todo ha desaparecido._

_Todo._

_Y fue por mi culpa. Yo fingí estar de su lado aunque en realidad nunca cambié de bando. Simulé que me importaban, que los consideraba mis amigos, e incluso simulé que lo que sentía por ella era algo más que mera atracción física. Pero cometí el error de dejar de mentir. Y curiosamente, aunque es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida, es lo único de lo que no me arrepiento. Por primera vez me sentí querido, y eso no tiene precio para alguien como yo._

_Juro que les llegué a querer, con toda mi alma. Sobretodo a ella. Merlín, cuánto anhelo su sonrisa, sus ojos, su perfume… La necesito. Y a ellos también. No sé cómo demonios acabé en esta situación, no sé en qué momento cambiaron mis sentimientos, ni siquiera sé en qué maldito momento empecé a tener sentimientos, pero no lo pude evitar._

_Y ahora me fuerzo a pensar que ojala nada de eso hubiera pasado, porque así podría seguir con mi vida y este dolor no me atormentaría por las noches. Mas yo sé que me lo merezco, y que mi tortura debería ser más cruel si cabe, porque todo es por mi culpa. Todos pensaron que sólo era el complejo de culpa del sobreviviente. Pero no lo es. Yo les maté, uno por uno, con mis propias manos. Y lo peor es que lo disfruté. Y por eso me odio._

_Me doy asco._

_Cada vez que veo mi reflejo en el espejo me entran arcadas. No soporto mi propia existencia. Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre. Pero, después de todo¿qué se podría esperar de mí sino eso? Mi padre mató a su propia esposa¿qué esperabais que hiciera yo¿Que me uniera a Dumbledore sin más? No, quise hacerlo, pero no pude. Soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy somos malos por naturaleza. Lucius incluso se sintió orgulloso el día que lo maté para vengar la muerte de mi madre. Mi primer asesinato, y el que más disfruté. Pensé que después de eso no tendría que hacerlo más. Cuán equivocado estaba._

_El Señor Oscuro me encontró, y me obligó a infiltrarme como espía. Al principio sólo fui eso, un espía, como lo fue Snape en su momento, pero pronto mi amo me ordenó ganarme su confianza. Y yo no pude negarme. Y no sé cómo, ellos consiguieron descongelar mi corazón. Descubrí que había algo más allá del odio y del rencor, me enseñaron lo que es la amistad, la confianza mutua… el amor. Estuve dispuesto a darlo todo por ellos y, sin embargo, en el momento de la verdad, no pude hacerlo. No logré resistir y sucumbí a mi apellido, a la reluciente marca en mi antebrazo… A Voldemort._

_Y simplemente acabé con sus vidas. No puedo dormir rememorando sus gritos, mi varita apuntándoles el corazón sin vacilar, sus cuerpos inertes en el suelo._

_Cada noche recuerdo como la verde mirada de Harry me atravesó mientras le desarmaba, pidiéndome una explicación por mi extraño comportamiento; y luego, comprendiendo el por qué de mis actos, afrontó la muerte sin parpadear siquiera. Y es que así era Harry Potter, valiente hasta el final._

_Cada noche recuerdo con que alivio me miró Ron cuando me vio aparecer entre el círculo de mortífagos que lo cercaba con su varita en la mano, y cómo cambió su expresión cuando, a una orden mía, los personajes de túnicas negras se dispersaron. Me fulminó con la mirada, dándome a entender que nunca había llegado a confiar del todo en mí, y se arrepintió de no haberme matado a la menor oportunidad. Y así, con una mirada de desprecio en los ojos, Ronald Weasley fue asesinado con su propia varita._

_Y, más que ninguna otra cosa, cada noche recuerdo como ella ya supo lo que iba a pasar en cuanto entré en la habitación, como ocultó la sangrante herida de su costado con su túnica para hacerme la tarea más fácil, como me miró sin reproche y como yo levanté mi varita sin titubear. Como me dio un suave beso de despedida, como mantuvo el temple y no lloró. Pero lo que más recuerdo es como yo sí lo hice, y ella me limpió las lágrimas mientras yo susurraba el hechizo mortal, y luego ambos caímos al frío suelo de piedra, ella muerta y yo llorando._

_Y pensé que ya no me quedaban lágrimas._

_Han pasado 12 años y la gente ya ha superado la guerra, pero yo nunca podré hacerlo, porque en ese momento yo mismo destruí todo lo que me importaba, destruí una parte de mí. Y me odio porque no puedo enmendar lo que hice y porque sigo existiendo._

_Quiero huir de todo esto, del sufrimiento que me causa seguir vivo. Pero tengo tanto miedo de la muerte como de la vida, y no me atrevo a acabar de una vez por todas._

_Soy un cobarde._

_Cada vez que cojo mi varita y la aprieto con fuerza contra mi pecho, un pánico terrible me invade y no me deja hacerlo. Y me lamento, derramando las peores lágrimas que existen: las de autocompasión. Y por eso me odio, porque sólo quiero reunirme con ellos, pero no puedo. No me lo permiten._

_Quiero volver a su lado, explicarles por qué lo hice, aunque ni siquiera ahora lo sé. Necesito verles una vez más, necesito estar con ella, con Hermione, mi Hermione._

_Lo único que deseo es morir._

_Quiero hacerlo, pero no soy capaz. Supongo que es parte de mi tortura, del castigo que me han impuesto por tantos horribles crímenes, porque para mí,_

_esto es el infierno._

_ Draco Malfoy _


End file.
